Don't Leave the World Nations Alone on Xmas Eve
by Scattered Bronze
Summary: Some words of advice: Don't leave the world nations alone on Christmas Eve. Not a good idea. TRUST me.
1. England Throws a Party Without Eggnog

**Word of Advice: Don't Leave The World Nations Alone On Christmas Eve**

**Introduction**

The inspiration for this story came from a boring afternoon when I had nothing to do. I was thinking of Christmas. I was thinking then of Santa Claus, and how weird it was when I knew a sixteen year old who still believed Santa was real. I then thought of my favorite Christmas movie, _**Elf**_. Then I thought of Finland as Santa. Then I laughed and thought of the Hetalia Characters and Christmas. Then I thought what a strange story I could create.

So, I hope you enjoy my twenty(maybe twenty one, depending on the review number) chapter fan fiction about the world nations on Christmas Eve. Please rate and review J it'd make me very happy.

* * *

><p><strong>Part One:<strong>

_Especially when England throws a party without eggnog._

* * *

><p>Christmas time had always been one of England's favorite times of year as a young man, but now that he'd just plucked a grey hair from his head, and was expecting guests at his house any moment and that it was a disaster, and that he was out of eggnog, he wasn't particularly happy about December 24th that year.<p>

"Damn it." he exclaimed. He'd been in the middle of fixing his uni-brow when the doorbell rang, "Who in the world could that be? I would have expected everyone to arrive late."

England looked at himself in the mirror, "Well, I suppose this will have to do. I don't look that shabby, I guess." he smiled, and ran to get the door.

"Merry Christmas…" he opened the front door to find no one there, "Er, Hello?"

"Hi England. Do you mind I got here a little early?"

"Is anyone there?"

"Yeah. I am."

"Strange." England closed the door.

"Hey, are you just going to leave me out on the flipping front steps of your freaking house to die of frost bite? France won't like you very much then. Wait, he already doesn't. So fine, leave me here. I'll just go find a polar bear to snuggle with. But you poor people don't have polar bears though do you? So you wouldn't know the warmth that they bring. Or would you rather me go visit Cuba? I'll do that. I'll go get raped. Uh-huh, yes. I will. So leave me out here to freeze to death. Gosh England, you're just like America." Canada snowballed away.

England returned to admiring himself in the mirror.

"This sweater makes me look fat." he sighed, "Pooh. I wish I had some eggnog, it always makes everything better."

He picked up his guest list from the his desk which was surrounded by half-written letters addressed to: "The United States of America" and old butterscotch wrappers and quill pens and pictures and his unicorn key chain.

He's invited America, and Canada (although he wasn't fully convinced Canada would show up). He had also invited China (no choice there). With China, came Japan, with Japan came Germany and Italy and with Italy came Romano. With Romano came Spain and with Spain came everybody else.

Russia had heard about the party, and invited himself, his sisters and the Baltics. Poland was coming since Lithuania was skipping on over.

Greece heard from Japan about the party and sent his cats to attack England. England invited Greece.

Hungary found out from Spain and told Austria, who told Switzerland.

Anyway, somehow France found out and decided to come.

England had a busy week of RSVP calls.

"It'll be a crowded house of unwanted people. But at least I'm making the effort." he combed his hair and made faces at himself in the mirror, "I look pretty good, considering."

He turned off the newfangled iPod thing America had given him the previous Christmas and walked down to the living room. It was a mess, but it wasn't nearly as bad as America's bedroom. (He found great pride in keeping his house cleaner than America's bedroom.)

The doorbell rang again, and England looked through the peephole.

"Oh no. Not him." England complained, and the door flew open.

"Hi England."

"Merry Christmas, Prussia."

"If you're wondering who invited me, I'll tell you. MYSELF. 'cause I'm awesome."

"Yes, I figured. I'm surprised that you're the first one here though."

"Oh, that's because I TP-ed my bro the neat freak Germany's house. And my pet rhinoceros Penny sat on Austria's house. And Hungary denied my marriage proposal…again. Otherwise, they'd probably be here by now."

"I see. How…unfortunate for them. And how fortunate for Miss Hungary. Where's that thing you always keep on you head?"

"Gilbird? She flew south for the winter. Her uncle, Lawrence the Teddy Bear, got shot in the wing, she was going to help him get better."

"Oh…I see…" England had no fondness in his heart for Prussia.

The doorbell rang again, and Prussia giggled, "Doorbells remind me of a story my Mama used to tell me when I was growing up about an elevator and a crotch…"

"I don't really want to hear it now, Prussia." England opened the door, "Merry Christmas, Germany."

"PRUSSIA!"

"Ja?"

"UGH!"

"What he really wants to say is, 'Merry Christmas everyone!' but since he currently wants to suck out Prussia's soul and send it back underground where it belongs, he's speechless." Italy smiled, "Merry Christmas, England."

"Hello Italy."

"Hi England." Austria said, following Italy and Germany in the house, "My house got sat on, so I had to ride with them."

"Yeah, Switzerland was to busy trying to hire a babysitting for Liechtenstein, and Hungary was getting a massage. So he came with us!" Italy clapped his hands.

"Well, welcome." England smiled and nodded.

"LIKE OH MY GOSH THERE'S LIKE A PARTY IN MY TUMMY!" Poland walked in, looking like a Christmas elf.

"Merry Christmas, Poland."

"Yeah, like hi."

England closed his door after Poland walked in, only to have it be flung open again.

"Oi. Italy, why do you hang around such creeps?"

"Merry Christmas, Romano!" Italy hugged his brother.

"I hate you so much."

"But you love me!" Spain said, following Romano in.

"Oh no, not you!" Romano screeched.

"Yes me!" Spain clapped his hands.

"You can see the family resemblance, can't you?" Hungary asked, walking in.

"Hey England, what's with the sleigh in front of your house? It kinda creeps me out." China raised an eyebrow.

"Merry Christmas."

"No seriously, what's with the sleigh?"

"I have no idea. I didn't even know there was a bloody sleigh in front of my house."

"Maybe it's America's. Anyway, Hong Kong sends his regards with a note that he hates you. Japan should be coming soon. He said he had some business to take care of." China shrugged.

"Hey look everybody, it's Russia!" Italy called from the window.

Everyone ran towards a window and saw Russia emerge from the sleigh on the white from snow front lawn.

The reindeer pulling the sleigh collapsed on the ground. Belarus got out of the sleigh and went to pat their heads, then ran and clung to her big brother.

Poland ran outside, "LITHUANIA!"

Lithuania sighed, and rose to greet his friend, "Merry Christmas, Poland."

"What's with the antlers?" Poland asked.

France scrambled out of the bushes and over to join the party, "Sorry I took so long to get here, I had to finish my perm. Do you like?"

England groaned.

"Konichiwa." Japan's quiet voice rang out, then a loud meow.

"Hi everyone." Greece grinned.

"Merry Christmas." England frowned, he was starting to get tired of saying those words, "Now we're just missing…"

"HEY AREN'T YOU GUYS RUNNING A LITTLE EARLY?" America ran up the front steps and into the house.

England smiled, and closed the door behind him.

"Whoa. That was really super tiring. Try running from my house to your house sometime, England. Whew." America leaned over and breathed heavily.

"Well, Merry Christmas, everyone." England said, ignoring America's comment.

"Dude, I'm so tired. Can I have some eggnog?" America asked.

"Er…I'm afraid to admit…I don't have any eggnog."

A cold silence overtook the room. All eyes stared at England. No eggnog?

"Oh well, I've got pop tarts." Greece held up a box and everyone cheered.

Prussia jumped up and down on the couch, "AND I HAVE AWESOMENESS!"

"Don't worry little man. I brought eggnog." Russia pat England's head, "And I brought entertainment."

"You did?" France questioned.

"I did." Russia produced a creepy laugh, and a purple glow.

And this is how the nightmare began.


	2. Russia Belly Dances

**Part Two:**

Especially when Russia glows purple and mesmerizes everyone with his belly dancing routine.

* * *

><p><em>("Don't worry little man. I brought eggnog." Russia pat England's head, "And I brought entertainment."<em>

"_You did?" France questioned._

"_I did." Russia produced a creepy laugh, and a purple glow. And this is how the nightmare began.)_

* * *

><p>The purple glow was frightening enough, but he just had to take the coat off, didn't he?<p>

"Music, maestro." he was wearing something out of a Bollywood fashion magazine…and someone slapped themselves in horror when they had the thought that Russia actually didn't look so bad in the costume. (But wait author, I'm proud to be openly gay. **Oh, right, Spain. Sorry.**)

That's when it happened. His stomach moved. And then it moved again. And again. And again and again and again and again. Russia began to dance around the room to some strange song that sounded like the Spanish guitar version of the death march.

He poured eggnog into everyone's glasses with pride on his face. Sure, they looked like they'd all just woken up from the dead, (except for the Baltics, Belarus and Japan's neutral faces) but they had to be liking it. It wasn't everyday he belly danced.

When the music ended, Russia bowed and put his coat back on.

"Well that was purely frightening." China commented.

"Tell me about it." America agreed, looking horrified.

Russia grinned, "Did you like?"

"Like, oh my gosh, I feel my rice pastries and fish coming up." Poland ran to the bathroom to puke rainbows.

England was already regretting throwing a Christmas party, and it'd only been an hour.


	3. Prussia Gets Married

**Part Three:**

_**Especially when Prussia become love drunk and decides he's going to get married.**_

* * *

><p>Once the mental scar-ness from Russia's belly dancing had begun to wear off, the party kicked back into gear. Everyone had already drunken one two (too) many glasses of eggnog, and all the nations were starting to see things. But it was Prussia who saw the most. His eyes wandered around the room. His vision began to turn pink. He looked over to Austria, who was complaining about rhinoceroses, and Prussia felt warm and fuzzy inside. He smiled, grabbed a microphone and began to sing loudly, "AND AT LAST I SEE THE LIGHT AND IT'S LIKE THE FOG HAS LIFTED AND AT LAST I SEE THE LIGHT IT'S LIKE EVERYTHING IS NEW!"<p>

Crickets chirped, but in Prussia's mind, sparks flew.

"Oh wait, sorry about that. There's other ways to approach this." Prussia walked over and sat next to Austria, "I know we've just met." he blinked, "Or, I know we've known each other since forever…" he hiccupped, "But, since I'm so awesome, will you marry me?"

The room fell silent. Prussia grabbed Austria's hands. Hungary burped the word "YAOI" and polished her frying pan.

Austria looked horrified, "Great Grandmother of a duck say what?"

Prussia translated that to: "I thought you'd never ask!"

So Prussia did the only normal thing. He kissed Austria, and slid Japan's purity ring on Austria's finger.

"Hey. That's mine." Japan complained.

China glared, "Oh, you never stayed true to it anyways."

Hungary almost blacked him out with a frying pan, but she giggled thinking of how Yaoific this whole thing was. She didn't care that her husband was making out with another man. It was totally fine with her. Maybe he'd even write a Yaoific love song about it. Who knew?


	4. Hungary Becomes a Yaoi Fan Girl

**Part Four: **

Especially when Hungary becomes a Yaoi fan girl.

_Flashback:_

_(Hungary almost blacked him out with a frying pan, but she giggled thinking of how Yaoific this whole thing was. She didn't care that her husband was making out with another man. It was totally fine with her. Maybe he'd even write a Yaoific love song about it. Who knew?)_

"Why the hell would I ever marry you?" Austria asked, pushing Prussia away in horrification.

"Because we're meant to be, baby." Prussia giggled.

Austria jumped up and threw Japan's purity ring down.

"Thank a lot." Japan pouted and picked it up, "Now it's got germs on it. I'll probably get sick."

"Quit complaining. Greece already has three of the gem stones." China glared.

"But China, you have a few too." Greece retorted.

China was silent.

England groaned, "What did I say in the invitation, Prussia?"

"Heheheheh, you forget Iggy, that I didn't get one."

England crossed his arms, "Austria, could you tell him what the invitation said?"

"I don't remember. And I couldn't bring it because a rhinoceros sat on my house."

Spain giggled, "Yeah, that was funny."

Prussia nodded, "I'M SO AWESOME!"

Spain giggled again, "That was a pretty awesome idea. But, where's Penny now? I thought I asked you to give her back to me when you were done with her."

"I'm not done. I still have my little bro to deal with."

"But Prussia, you live in my basement." Germany put his head in his hands.

"What sounds do rhinoceroses make?" Italy asked.

Romano screamed the F-word because eggnog spilled down his shirt.

"No Romano, rhinoceroses don't make that sound. That's the Romano sound." Italy said.

Romano pouted.

Hungary giggled, "Yaoi…Yaoi…" she stood up and started walking around the room.

"Must…have…Yaoi…"

Everyone looked disturbed, except for Spain and Prussia. They were proud to be openly gay. (Spain: Das right. Prussia: Yeah man. **Oh, gosh.**)

Hungary stopped in front of Japan.

"Hi." he had little emotion to his voice.

"YAOI!" Hungary yelled.

Japan rolled his eyes.

"YOU MUST MAKE YAOI!" Hungary stomped her foot.

"Why?"

"BECAUSE YAOI IS LIFE! WITHOUT YAOI…"

"Life sucks." Greece said, looking at Japan.

Japan flinched.

"LIFE'S GONNA SUCK WHEN YOU GROW UP WHEN YOU GROW UP…!" Spain began to sing. Prussia joined in happily, "IT SUCKS PRETTY BAD RIGHT NOW!"

Hungary giggled and pushed Japan up against Greece. Greece smirked. Japan sighed, "Let's get this over with."

"Oh c'mon, kitten. You know you want too."

Hungary laughed like the maniac she was and began to skip around chanting: "Yaoi is love. Yaoi is life. Yaoi is heaven."

China crossed her arms and glared at the GreecexJapan that was going on, "Yaoi is hell."

* * *

><p><strong>I know, it's been forever! But yeah. There's more beauty to come. XD<strong>


	5. France forgets himself, to love Russia

**Part Five:**

_**Especially when France loses interest in himself and discovers belly dancers are his type.**_

France was in the bathroom, kissing the mirror. "Ugh, I'm far to gorgeous to be with the likes of them. Look, the tense atmosphere is killing my poor hair." France stroked his head, "I'm so sorry, baby."

"You will become one with Mother Russia, da?" Russia suddenly appeared in the mirror as well.

France turned around quickly, "What the hell are you doing in here?"

"I came to pee." Russia closed the door.

France was slightly disturbed, he had a romantic mind, and he loved everything that had anything to do with love, but Russia…? Russia wasn't on France's list.

Apparently though, as Russia tried to remove France's clothes, France was on Russia's list.

"Be come one with Mother Russia, da?"

"No…I don't want to be communist!" France backed up.

"Yes. You do."

"No, I'm sure as hell I don't." France continued backing up.

"What do you see in England? Why can't you see that in me as well?" Russia complained, "Come on, darling, I know you want too…"

Meanwhile, Hungary's hold on Japan loosened and Japan stepped away from Greece, who smiled lustily at his kitten.

"I sense Yaoi happening somewhere."

"Er, yes, well, why don't you go encourage it an let this party return to normal, please." England said in disturbance.

"I…I will…" Hungary slowly drifted, in a trance, towards England's guest bathroom.

"I wouldn't go in there, Hungary, that's where France went, you can use mine though…" England stood up and walked to her, but he suddenly fell to the ground and a dent appeared in her frying pan.

"I. SENSE. YAOI." she took off in a run and slammed the door open to find…er, well, we might have to change the rating of this story if we described it…so let's just say…Russia pinning France down in the bathtub.

"YAOI~!" Hungary began to take pictures.

France kicked Russia off of him, "No! I refuse to be seduced by you, Russia!"

"Yes, I believe you will be." Russia began to glow purple.

France stopped struggling, "Pretty…purple…"

"You like?"

France simply nodded and reached out to touch the glow as his eyes began to glaze over, in purple.

"That's right, child. Touch me, and we become one."

"NO~!" someone screamed, "I WILL NOT LET THAT HAPPEN!"

"Who the hell are you?" Hungary turned to the boy in the doorway.

"I. am. Number. Four." Canada announced proudly.

"Who?" Russia looked up in disturbance.

"I'm Canada!"


	6. Canada Is Remembered

**Part Six: Especially when Canada is noticed**

"Oh, hello Canada~!" France waved at him.

"YOU NOTICED ME? YOU KNOW WHO I AM?"


	7. Canada is Forgotten

**Part Seven: Especially when Canada is forgotten again.**

"Who are you?"

"I'm Canadia."


End file.
